


His body fit right in my hands

by orphan_account



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Colson, Colson Gets Fucked, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Colson had to imagine this is what heaven must feel like."





	His body fit right in my hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenervousduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenervousduck/gifts).

> Happy early birthday bro, and happy early Halloween for everyone else. Here's some smut I've wanted to write forever.

"Yo, what the fuck?" Colson rubbed the mark left by his shirt collar as he regained his bearings, leaning on the bathroom counter. He didn't get an answer; Dominic grabbed his waist and his lips found Colson's neck. Colson pushed lightly against his chest, but wasn't putting up much of a fight. "Babe, chill. What's gotten into you?" He almost sounded annoyed, but a smile was obvious in his voice. Dominic pulled away and Colson started to regret interrupting him.

"Please, please just let me-" Dominic cut himself off, leaning back in and letting his hands wander up Colson's shirt. Colson applied more pressure to Dominic's chest.

"Let you what?" The cocky expression on his face was obvious even if you couldn't see it. Dominic grabbed a fistful of Colson's hair, bringing his ear down to his mouth.

"Let me fuck you." As he spoke he grinded into Colson's thigh. Colson felt a tingle trail up his spine and he was practically turned to putty. He fell back towards the counter and let Dominic continue to do whatever he wished. His hands had disappeared under Colson's shirt as he sucked a mark above his collarbone.

"Listen, babe." Colson stuttered, Dominic simply hummed against his chest. "As hot as that-this is, we have a meeting in an hour and a show tonight. Shouldn't we hold off?" Dominic sighed and leaned his forehead into Colson's shoulder.

"Okay, compromise. You cancel the meeting, I clear out the back of the bus for us tonight." Dominic stroked his cheek and smiled, making eye contact for the first time since their encounter began.

Colson thought about it, and how this was very much a win-win for both of them. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and texted his manager. 'tell the sponsors we can't make it today. both came down with a [ant emoji] ig'. She texted back something about getting better and he tossed his phone onto the counter.

"We're good."

Dominic skipped removing Colson's shirt, making a leap straight to his belt. He undid it without a problem, yanking it from the loops. Colson's pants dropped without much effort, and Dominic knelt in front of him. He mouthed at the fabric, scraping his teeth softly over the obvious bulge.

Colson didn't get to enjoy the feeling for long before Dominic stood up and yanked his hair, bringing him to his knees. Colson didn't miss a beat, opening his mouth like it was automatic. Dominic pulled his sweatpants to his knees and stroked himself three times. Colson looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes and Dominic's cock slipped into his mouth. He groaned and pulled Colson's head towards him; that boy had no gag reflex.

Dominic watched as Colson took as much of him as he physically could. He ran his hands up Dominic's thighs, smiling around him when it earned a moan. Dominic pulled him away and shoved Colson backwards onto his hands.

"On the counter." Colson scrambled to his feet and his stomach tied into a knot. He lifted himself onto the cold marble as Dominic dug through the pockets in his sweatpants, looking for the sample-sized lube bottle he'd brought with him.

Colson was nervous as hell. He'd bottomed many times before, and it was definitely something he was into. Sure, not the typical role he held in the bedroom, but one that he enjoyed every time. The problem wasn't that, it was the particular circumstances.

Everytime Colson had been topped it was a very romantic, cliche-first-time-like experience. Never even in a hotel, let alone laid across the sink. He did not object to the idea however. Something about having his brains fucked out in a rushed and unconventional setting had him more desperate than ever.

Dominic snapped Colson out of his thoughts by yanking his boxers down, tossing them into the shower. He kissed Colson's thigh as he pressed a finger into him. Colson choked on his own breath. When a second was added Colson couldn't help but push back.

"You said you were going to fuck me, get on with it." He meant to sound significantly more matter of fact than he did; it came out as a whine. Dominic shushed him, adding a third finger.

"Hey, don't get greedy." He smiled and ran a hand down Colson's chest. "You look fuckin' amazing." Colson felt his face turn red and he instinctively turned to hide. He was caught off guard when all three fingers of Dominic's were removed, replaced almost instantly with his cock. Colson clenched his jaw and let his body go limp.

Dominic's pace picked up steadily. Colson grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss. It was sloppy and rough, and Dominic bit his lip. Colson was bordering on a hypnotic state; between the steady rhythm, the love in the kiss, and the feeling of Dominic inside of him, Colson had to imagine this is what heaven must feel like.

"Fuck. So good. I love you so much. Hmph, right there." Colson sputtered out. Dominic leaned down, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead, without slowing down a bit.

"I love you too, and I love how you look right now. Look at you, completely falling to pieces on my cock." Colson was bright red, searching for any way to hide his face. "I want you to see it."

Only breaking contact for a minute, Dominic pulled away and eased Colson onto his stomach. He was bent over the counter, watching himself be ruined in the mirror, and it made him feel like a whore. He was getting addicted to the feeling.

His breath was uneven; small grunts and whines leaving his mouth without any consistency. Dominic reached a hand to Colson's mouth, stuffing two fingers inside. Colson immediately took them between his lips, and watching himself do it was almost too much.

Dominic had a tight grip on his waist with the other hand, fingers digging into his skin. He pulled his hand away from Colson's mouth, now soaked in saliva, and wrapped it around his cock. Colson let out an involuntary noise, falling against the counter for a second.

"Fuck, that's so-" He was unable to finish his sentence, reduced to a whimper as he chewed at his lower lip. Dominic smacked his ass, and Colson reacted by pushing back hard, pleasantly surprising both of them.

Colson stuck his tongue out, heavy pants leaving his mouth as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. It was right near the peak that Colson stopped Dominic altogether. 

"Hold on, I'm not ready for this to be over." He caught his breath before pushing Dominic onto the cold floor and straddling him.

Colson lined himself up, sinking onto Dominic's cock in a single motion. He placed his hands on Dominic's chest and grinded down, accompanied by a sound that shocked even himself.

"Oh, look at you taking control. Getting confident aren't we, baby?" Colson smiled at the nickname before he had the chance to stop himself. Dominic pulled their lips together, and Colson didn't lose his rhythm.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I'm so fucking close, fuck I-" Colson legs shook as he came, thick lines across Dominic's chest. His entire body continued to shake as he collapsed on Dominic.

Dominic thrusted upwards gently, but seeing Colson contort himself with post-orgasm discomfort made him come back harder. A rough thrust up, before rolling him onto his back and fucking him like never before. Colson whined, almost at the verge of tears, as his prostate was hit with every thrust.

"Fuck, I can't it's-" He gasped and his whole body jerked. "It's too much."

Dominic only increased the pace, digging into Colson's thighs hard enough to leave a mark. He leaned forward, and Colson bit down on his shoulder, hard. Dominic yelped and stuttered to a stop, pulling away and roughly grabbing Colson by the throat.

"That fucking hurt!" Colson just smiled through his wince. He bit his lip as Dominic fucked him into the floor, thrusts losing all consistency, hand still wrapped around his throat. With a low pitched moan, Dominic fell forward, finishing inside Colson.

Dominic collapsed onto Colson's chest, laying together on the bathroom floor. Both of them struggled to breathe, their heart beats loud enough to fill a stadium.

"My ass hurts." Colson complained, being the first to break the silence. Dominic laughed and playfully hit his arm. When he looked up, Colson was already laughing to himself. "Totally worth it, though." Dominic kissed him and used the counter to stand. "We have to be at the venue in less than an hour."

"I know." Dominic sighed, before pulling Colson in. Their height difference was large enough for it to be significant. Pulling Colson's head down for a kiss wasn't easy, but it was very cute. "I'm gonna go back to my room, get ready. See you in, what? Half an hour?" Colson nodded and turned the shower handle.

Colson's mind wandered more than intended glancing in the shower, glancing back at the bathroom counter; the now foggy mirror. He replayed the events that just transpired over and over again. He ran his hand over his chest, down his stomach, wrapping a hand around his dick.

He thought about how Dominic's hand felt around his throat, about how he looked in the mirror. Colson came in less than two minutes just from thinking about it. He shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist.. He had to rush to get ready, but it was well worth it.


End file.
